Blood & Power
by BenevolentDCC
Summary: Magic and madness run rampant in this world. These forces seethe just beneath the surface, managing to avoid discovery by the humans filling the world. Asher commands a force of elite "Seekers" whose task is to collect certain important individuals. He feels that he is up to the task until he discovers there is a larger game afoot.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Asher lie on his back upon rumpled silken sheets pulled haphazardly from the night's amorous activities. To his left, a sordid pile of men and women sleeping peacefully in a tangle of naked bodies. On his right, the moon shown through the window illuminating the room. He raised his arms above his head stretching his powerful 6'4'' frame until the bones in his back popped audibly. He flexed his neck from side-to-side before rising from the bed.

The soft pad of his bare feet on the concrete floor was the only sound save for the hooting of owls. It had been this way for the past few months. He would abscond to bed with a crowd of willing lovers, plow his frustration and anxiety away praying that exhaustion would gain him a few glorious hours of rest. Thus far, the plan had not worked.

Something did not sit well with him. His spirit and his mind were in conflict. He had a job to carry out, a task he had accepted without much thought. As the days faded into twilight, however, he found sleep increasingly difficult to obtain. He had turned his attentions to alcohol, strenuous physical labor, and sex in the hopes that he could override whatever held sleep at bay. Nothing helped, nothing settled his unease.

He had spent the previous nights exploring the abandoned factory his group had taken as their temporary home, learning the lay of the land and how best to defend against an enemy presence. It was unlikely that they would be attacked during the course of their mission, but he practiced under the philosophy of hoping for the best, preparing for the worst. It had not steered him wrong so far.

He had barely put up a fight when the council had asked him to form a search party. He had balked, however, when he had learned they were to scour the city, searching for a "person of interest". A person of interest, whom the council felt would prove to be quite useful in the days to come, whatever that meant. No harm was to befall the target. She was to be treated with the utmost respect and care.

As one of the best Seekers, Asher had been consulted specifically for his prowess in remaining undetected, as well as a multitude of other skills which were not quite so covert. He had been promised a new seat and higher authority within the government, provided he was successful in his acquisition.

Asher recognized a delivery job when he saw one and by all standards he should have turned on the council when they made the offer. In another life, perhaps he would have. The times had changed, politics held more power than brute strength. Even being a paragon meant little these days. As such, he and eight of his most talented and proven soldiers now stalked a lone girl at the request of some old men in robes.

He paused in a large empty window-frame which afforded a entrancing view of the city. The bright lights of the bustling downtown night-life sparkled, dotting the velvet night sky with promises of happiness and decadent adventures. Asher leaned his head against the pitted wooden frame and closed his eyes, letting the cool night air sweep around his body bringing goosebumps to the surface. The half-moon peaked through the clouds, shining crisp pale light onto his naked body.

A hand lightly caressed his back. In a flash of bared teeth and thick-muscled limbs, Asher captured his would-be assailant in a tight grasp and slammed the sneak against the nearest wall. The clack of teeth chomping against themselves gave testament to the power he had utilized on his target. His eyes adjusted to the near dark of the hallway and he found, to his surprise, that there was no assailant.

Wide, shock-filled brown eyes gazed at him from beneath an oily tangle of mid-length jet-black hair. A choking sound emitted from her mouth as she pulled franticly at the large hand wrapped tightly around her throat. Asher released her and she crumpled to the ground drawing large gulps of air into her lungs as tears filled her eyes.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" The girl screamed, her voice shrill; strained.

Asher turned away from her, casting his gaze upon the city once more.

"You could have killed me you sick bastard!" The 5'5" girl said over a choked sob.

He could hear her rise from the floor.

"What the hell is the matter with you?!" She clenched her hands into fists. "Are you fucking psycho?!" She screamed at his back. His muscular body cast into relief by the soft light of the moon. Her breath came in gasps as she fought to keep her anger at bay.

His breaths were deep and slow. "I could have killed you." He said. His deep voice, crisp and articulate seemed to reverberate in the hollows of her body. "I do not do well when someone sneaks up on me." He looked over his shoulder at her. His handsome face shining in the silvery light of the night. "I trust you have learned a lesson?"

She looked at him; awestruck by his beauty. The dark of the night could conceal many things from her searching eyes, but the dark could never block the mesmerizing shift of colors dotting his dark green irises. "You're crazy." She started to back away from him, but something within her buzzed hungrily for him. "You're . . . You're crazy." Her words losing their venom.

She was caught completely off guard by the shifting hues of pinks and purples, like flecks of opal had been caught in his eyes. The result was, for lack of a better word, dazzling. She took in the magnificent power of his form, the rippling muscles of his body. She admired him, unabashed, her eyes devouring every inch of him. Aside from his head and face, he was perfectly hairless. On others it would have looked pre-pubescent, on him it looked perfectly appetizing.

"You don't sound very convinced." Asher said, turning his body toward her. He widened his gaze, letting his birthright pull her under his influence.

She swallowed as she looked him over, her mouth suddenly felt dry. The chiseled features of his body radiated power and the hard length of his manhood sparked a fire deep within her. She could feel herself heating up, the core of her body tuning in to something primal, something dark, something coming from him. A noise filled the room, a humming.

"What," She spoke softly, "What is that sound?" Her body seemed to move of its own accord. Her legs bringing her nearer to her target, her large, muscular, DANGEROUS, target.

"I think it's coming from you." Asher replied, caressing the skin of her arms lightly.

"But it's so loud." She complained.

"Maybe, there's something you want to say to me." Asher whispered to her. His mouth was inches from her own. The hot air of his breath washing over her lips as he took her in his arms. "Or, maybe there is something you want which requires no words."

This time she recognized the noise which came from her throat; a throaty purr. She blushed as her body responded eagerly to this man. Her blush deepened as he sniffed the air, like he was savoring a scent. She became explicitly aware of the wet proof of her arousal trailing down her thighs.

"What. Are. You. Doing. To. Me." She spoke each word slowly, taking a deep breath between each word.

Asher moved the tip of his nose along her skin, breathing in her scent while his hands trailed slowly down her back. "I have no idea what you mean." Asher said, innocently.

"I. Have. Never. Felt. This. Way." She shivered in his arms. She looked up at him, a fire burning brightly in her eyes. "I. I." She fidgeted as the sensations of being so close to him overwhelmed her senses. "I. Need. You." She said through clenched teeth. "Now!"

Asher kissed her deeply, pulling her lower lip sharply between his teeth. She groaned into him, pressing her body tightly against the sharp edges of him.

"How can I deny a beautiful woman what she needs?" Asher asked quietly.

Her nails scraped lightly down his back, though at 5'5'' she could barely reach the bottom of his shoulders. She pressed her body as close to his as possible, feeling the length of his member against her stomach; the heat of him scorching her skin.

"Please." She begged.

He lowered his hands to her soft, round bottom. His strong fingers grasped her tightly, easily lifting her into the air. She wrapped her legs around his waist pressing her scorching sex against his abdomen. He hissed through his teeth as the scent of her arousal filled his senses.

"Please, what?" Asher asked, his hand dropping lower so that the tip of his finger teased her soft, velvety lips. She arched her back, pressing her breasts into his face as he continued teasing her. "Please, what?" He asked once more.

He marveled at the feeling of her body wrapping around his fingers. The sweet clench of her muscles as his thick finger massaged her, drawing her moisture out. Her scent filled his nose, chasing away the thoughts which had plagued him upon waking. He licked his lips, tasting the salty naughtiness of her heat. Her natural feminine smell causing his manhood to pulse with a sweet dull ache.

"Anything." She replied huskily, locking her eyes on his. She pulled her lower lip between her teeth, her hands squeezing her breasts suggestively.

"Gladly." Asher replied, swatting her hands away so that he could gaze upon her unhindered.

She burned for him, like a bonfire on a moonless night. Her nails scratched deeply into his skin as he licked the warm, salty skin of her neck. She tightened her legs around him, trying to force him into her. He nipped her skin causing her to moan loudly in the abandoned hall.

She could feel the length of him rising against her. It began as a pressure against her inner thigh, though it quickly became a rod of heat throbbing against her body, begging to fill her completely. She salivated at the thought of him entering her, stretching her, bending her to his will. She leaned her forehead against his shoulder groaning as he continued to tease her, denying her what she so desperately needed.

She hissed through her teeth as the hard, hot head of his arousal rubbed between her lips quickly becoming coated with her juices. He moved his lips closer to her ears, whispering heated words which took shape in her mind, playing vivid fantasies behind her eyes like a theater for the animal part of her.

"Please." She whimpered. "Please, I can't take anymore. I need to feel you inside me. I need you to take me."

He chuckled lightly. Supporting her body weight in one arm, he used his free hand to trace phantom patterns on her skin, enjoying the goosebumps blossoming on her lightly tan flesh. She trailed her hands up and down Asher's body, feeling the thick cords of muscle twisting and shifting beneath the surface. She wanted nothing more in that moment than to become the object of his desire, the tool of his release. The thought made her smile.

With one hand, Asher pulled her shirt over her head. Her breasts looked magnificent in the black lace bra beneath. Her nipples pressed hard against the sexy fabric, her quarter sized areolae dark circles in the moonlight. Asher pulled the bra lower until it was bunched beneath her breasts. He licked his lips before pulling one of her breasts into his mouth. She cried out at the sensation. The power flowing from him intoxicated her until her want for him was all that remained.

Asher could feel his own desire building to a painful crescendo. He knew that he should turn her away. He knew that she would be another insignificant conquest in a line of failed attempts to achieve a restful night's sleep. He looked into her dark brown eyes, shining bright with hope that he would take her, make her feel things she had only ever experienced through crisp words found in worn copies of harlequin romance novels.

He reached beneath her, wrapping his fist around the shaft of his sex and guided himself closer to her. The silky enveloping folds of her flower dripped heavily of nectar. The sacred liquid coated him and made his erection throb powerfully within his firm grasp. The girl arched her back as the head of him slowly slid into her, filling her almost to the point of pain.

"Ungh!" She complained. Her nails dug sharply into his back, little drops of blood springing to the surface of the wounds. "Fuck!" She flexed her hips, commanding her body to take all that he could give.

"It's ok." Asher said soothingly. "Take your time, get used to the feeling within you." He stroked her hair reassuringly, letting affection seep into his words. "There is no rush. We have all the time in the world."

She looked deeply into his eyes. The opal-like flecks shimmering in the sea of his green eyes. She pressed her lips roughly against his, drinking in the taste of his mouth, the scent of his skin, the rough prickle of the stubble on his face against hers. She moaned into his mouth, an indulgent scream as more of his prodigious length slid into her, filling her swelling cavern to capacity.

She crossed her ankles behind his back, spreading her hips wider, needing to feel as much of him against her body as possible. She shuddered uncontrollably in his arms, struggling to fight back the explosion threatening to rip her apart as he began to move his hips. He drew the hard length from her core before slowly sliding it back in stopping only when the swollen head of his member bottomed out within her.

"God, you are so big." The girl moaned as Asher filled her once more. She clenched her toes tightly, squeezing her eyes shut as her release threatened to take her over. She feared that if she gave in to the amazing sensation, she might never recover.

"Don't hold back." His voice seemed to vibrate every inch of her body. "You are so wet around me, I can feel your hot liquid coating me, dripping from my body." He licked her neck languorously, savoring the taste of her sweat-salty skin on his tongue. "I love it." He growled.

She opened her eyes as the feelings began to override her ability to think. She pressed her palms against his muscular chest, as her breasts heaved from the power with which he ravished her. She could feel him, pulling quickly from within her, only to slam into her once more. With each movement her slammed her into the concrete wall, the grit of stonework biting into her skin barely registered to her at all.

She could feel, rather than hear, the moans coming from her mouth as he twined his fingers in her wet hair. He seemed to know how she needed to be touched, what would set her off, and what she wanted done to her body. He played her body like an instrument. He took one of her breasts in his mouth, sucking roughly on the hard point as he slammed his hips into her once more.

Asher could feel the vortex of her muscles pulling him in, squeezing him, milking him. He hissed through his teeth as he pushed into her, always wanting more, needing more. He was acutely aware of her scent on the air. A muskiness reminiscent of coconut and shea butter. He continued to take her, feeling the dust in the air stick to the sweat of his body, forming dirty droplets which left dark trails as they raced down his toned back. The Animal was rising, rearing its head, riding on the coattails of his release. He hoped he could fight it off; for her sake.

The dark haired girl could feel a force building within her. A pressure that she had never felt with any lover. The muscles in her back were tense, her thighs jumped of their own accord, and a panic filled her as the last of her defenses crumbled. She screamed for him, her voice resounding within the open spaces of the semi-empty walls.

She scratched at his chest, her nails peeling the flesh with ease, releasing a crimson trickle which traced the hard landscape of his torso. Her muscles tensed as never before and a wild flood sprayed from her body, splashing against Asher's navel and waist.

Asher could feel her body moving against him. She had become liquid, a fluid poetry flowing in perfect synchronicity to his lust. The heels of her feet were pressed tightly to his butt, pulling her harder into him with every thrust. She moaned for him, begging for more, begging for the time they shared together to stretch into infinity. Her juices soaked his firm length, coating him completely in the thick fluid of her release. It left him tingling, boiling toward his eruption. The animal within him longed to claim her in the most primal way. He rushed over the edge, slamming in to her clenching chasm one final time.

Asher drove himself into her once more, a roar from his throat marked his release as his seed sprayed into her coating her womb with his hot, thick seed. Asher clenched his teeth tightly, feeling the change wracking his body. He fought the urge to give in to the power within him. His orgasm became the focal point of his existence. He pinned the girl between his body and the wall, as the tips of his fingers stretched, forming long sharp nails. He drew his hands down slowly, scratching deep gouges in the hard stone to the sides of her body. His hard length pulsed within her as rope after thick rope of his seed filled her.

As he came down from the high, he let his hands slide down the cool concrete, his nails scraping away more of the concrete, until his forehead rested against hers. When Asher finally raised his head, he saw a look of sleepy contentment on her face. She smiled at him, giggling lightly at the perfectly normal, plain green of his eyes. He smiled at her, running his fingers through her hair. He lifted her, still connected at the hip, and moved away from the wall.

She exhaled into his face as he pulled their bodies apart, her breath a sour mix of saliva and the last meal she had eaten. He turned his face away as he moved her to the floor. He pulled his satiated sex from her well used slit. She moaned lightly at the feeling of his seed dripping from within her, coating her thighs. She closed her eyes and began breathing softly, sleep rushing upon her like a freight train.

"Dream." Asher whispered. "Dream of stars. A cloudless sky. Dream of the moon. Peaceful things." He kissed her brow and walked away, padding into the darkness. Sleep seemed forever out of his reach, so he walked, following a trail he could not see.

She dreamt.

A low howl wavered on the night breeze raising the hackles on the back of Asher's neck. He sighed heavily; it was going to be a long night. He lifted the sleeping woman from the floor and carried her back to his room. Depositing her on the bed, he pulled on his Buckle Black jeans and heavy black leather boots. He pulled his leather jacket over his bare shoulders and walked from the room, quiet as a shadow chased away by a rising light.

The trees formed an almost perfect circle around the meeting place. At 6'1" the figure in the center of the worn dirt patch would be an intimidating sight to most, to Asher he was reassurance. Asher turned his head from side-to-side, groaning as the pops sounded. When he finally stood in front of the other, he put his hands in his jacket pocket and waited quietly.

The other fidgeted in the silence.

Asher finally spoke. "What do you have to report, Garret?"

Garret shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He had decided to follow Asher early on, quickly proving himself useful until he had become one of Asher's most trusted advisers. Normally, he was a stalwart fixture in Asher's world, rarely spooked, never beaten. His demeanor on this night meant something unexpected had occurred.

"There are others here." Garret's voice was deep, a bass line no instrument could match. He clenched and unclenched his fists.

"Mine." Asher replied. "They are of no concern."

Garret grumbled low in his throat. "Not them." Garret cocked his head to the side, like he was listening for something only he could hear. "We found Oni."

Asher straightened his body. "How many?" Oni were a wildcard indeed.

"Can't be certain." Garret replied. "Not many. A small contingency. Maybe just a pair."

"Did they see you?"

Garret chuckled lowly. "You know you don't have to ask that." He bared his teeth. "If they had seen me, I would have engaged them."

"Not very smart." Asher knew little about the Oni, but it was common knowledge that they were ferocious, fast, and merciless.

"It would take more than two to get the best of me."

"Not tonight." Asher looked up at the wide night sky.

Garret followed his gaze. He ran one hand absentmindedly through his hair. "Piss on that. It may help, but I do not need it to be devastating."

Asher grabbed his arm. "Remember why we are here."

"I remember." Garret made eye-contact with Asher.

Asher tightened his grip on Garret's arm, a harsh growl coming from Asher's throat. Garret lowered his eyes to the ground.

"Sorry." Garret dropped to one knee.

Asher released his hold. "Have we found the girl?"

Garret kept his eyes on the ground, studying the scuff marks on Asher's boots. "No. We found some blood marks, but we couldn't place the scent. Whoever it is, they are young. Probably 18 or 19. I didn't know we were tracking a Vayne."

"If we are, it would be news to me." Asher responded. "Blood marks are definitely Vayne property, but no way someone that young would be out on a solo mission." Asher could feel his nerves revving up. "This doesn't sit right with me. I could have sworn we were being sent to find a normal girl."

"Sir?" Garret responded.

"A normal girl doesn't require this much attention. It doesn't explain the Oni, the Vayne. . . Hell, a normal girl doesn't even explain why WE are here." Asher clenched his teeth. "We need more information."

Garret nodded in agreement.

"We need to find that girl tonight."

Garret nodded once more.

"Is this why you are pacing and jittery?"

Garret clicked his teeth sharply together. "Hungry." His voice so low it could have been the rumble of distant thunder.

Asher's face turned sour, his eyes like daggers cutting into Garret. "Do. Not. Fuck. This. Up." The wave of his anger surged against Garret.

"I won't." Garret replied.

"Do not bring attention to us!" Asher commanded.

"Understood."

Asher regained his composure. "If you are going to hunt, you may as well try to find our target."

Garret nodded solemnly.

"She is not to be harmed."

"Understood."

Asher looked around the wooded area. He could make out the night life, the scurrying animals, the hunting predators, he could see it all.

"Do you remember what the council told us about finding her?" Asher asked patiently.

"They said that she will smell different from anyone else we have encountered." Garret replied automatically. "I wonder just how they know that?"

"Doesn't matter." Asher pulled a shining blade from his coat. The blade was heavily polished. The edge, sharpened until the metal became translucent. He drew the blade across his palm. A bright line of scarlet beaded at the cut before becoming a river of blood flowing from the wound. Asher made a fist, forcing the blood to pour faster.

The stream poured from his clenched fist into Garret's open mouth. Garret swallowed greedily, his eyes closed in delight as the power flowed through him. Asher opened his hand, marveling as his body healed itself in an instant. He put the knife back in his jacket.

"Remember what I said; do not screw this up." Asher turned his back to Garret. "Find her."

"I will." Garret replied.

A sickening crack filled the air. Asher did not need to look to know that Garret's arm had popped out of its socket. The change was a brutal experience. It tested the will of all within his race. As he walked away, he could hear the liquid split of skin, the breaking of bones, and the scream of the man going through the process. Everyone screamed.

It was often hardest for the new members of the race. Their changes could take hours to finish. Garret would stand tall in a matter of minutes. His human shell would be replaced by a 7'7" beast with a penchant for fresh kills, hunting by scent, and howling at the full-moon. His fur covered body would move stealthily through the forest, undetected by even the most paranoid of creatures. His sin-black form running gracefully to complete his task.

Asher looked at the half-moon and smiled. "Once, you held the power." He shrugged his shoulders. "Now," He flexed his hand, "I do." Asher could see in his mind, Garret free-running through the forest, his transitioned body nothing like that of a dog, wolf, or bear. Garret was a werewolf, a perfect soldier.


	2. Chapter 1

Please comment. I love hearing from my readers. Also, keep an eye out for Falling For A Girl! Thanks.

BenevolentDCC

Chapter 1: Asteria

Elizabeth 'Asteria' Madison was a senior at her university. She had pledged a notable sorority as a Freshman and by her Junior year she had been elected by unanimous vote of confidence to be the Chapter President. Things were going pretty well. The sorority sisters were revving up for the annual Halloween party, campus was alive with energy, and yet Asteria felt that something was not quite right.

She had only experienced this feeling once before. She shuddered at the memory. She would not let her mind wander down that path. She shook her head trying to clear the memory of blood and snarls from her memory. They retreated from her, but she knew they hid beneath the surface; waiting for the chance to rise again.

Asteria walked to her room. She returned the greetings her sorority sisters gave her, but her mind was preoccupied. Though she refused to think of that horrible night, she could not shake the feeling of foreboding that plagued her as she made her way to the soundtrack of her stiletto heels on the hardwood floor.

"Good morning, Asteria." Spencer spoke softly. Asteria jumped slightly. She hadn't noticed her friend and one time 'little sister' approaching her.

"God!" Asteria exclaimed her hand held over her chest while her other hand grabbed for the banister. "You startled me."

"Sorry." Spencer replied.

Asteria looked at the beauty before her. Spencer was the embodiment of the so called Goddess House. Sigma Epsilon Chi was a sorority known for the names the Sisters took at induction. They were all to choose Goddess names, preferably from Greek mythology but not a deal breaker. Spencer was known as Eris after the Goddess of discord, chaos, and competition. Spencer - like Eris - was not a person to be messed with. Though she looked demure, ladylike, and delicate, she was truly a "storm wrapped in flesh".

Asteria regained her composure. "How are things progressing?"

"The littles are doing a wonderful job of remaining on task. I am quite comfortable with saying that we will be prepared for the party with time to spare." Spencer's voice was soft and melodious. Her sky-gray eyes and exotic Arabian skin often left those around her breathless.

"Fantastic." Asteria replied.

"Is there anything else you would like us to do?" Spencer asked quietly.

Asteria could listen to her talk for hours. "No." She replied. "Take some time for yourself. Maybe grab a quick snuggle with that little minx of yours."

Spencer raised her eyebrows and blushed lightly.

"I could always take a run at her." Asteria teased.

"Don't you dare!" Spencer threatened. "I don't share."

Asteria laughed merrily. "Well, can't blame me for trying. Callie is a wonderful girl. You are truly blessed."

"I know." Spencer replied smiling. It was a contented smile. A gesture that truly captured the joy she felt at being young and in love.

"Well, I'm going to step off campus for a while. I need some time to think and relax."

"Sounds serious." Spencer replied.

"No. Not really. I'm just feeling a little over-anxious about things and I want to burn off some of this excess energy."

"Ok." Spencer replied. "Just..." images flashed through the exotic girl's mind. She remembered the smell of blood, the acrid copper heavy on her tongue as if it flowed before her. Pieces of tattered fabric snapped in the wind and above it all was the sound of crying and fearful screams. Spencer shook her head. "Just be careful."

"You know me." Asteria replied.

"Yes. I do." Spencer said gravely. "Be. Careful."

Asteria looked into her friend's eyes. "I will.

Spencer gripped Asteria's arm comfortingly. She opened her mouth as if to say something but closed it instead. She walked away, her stylish heels snapping smartly against the floor.

Asteria took a deep breath and let is out slowly. She couldn't put her finger on the why, but her nerves were up. Maybe a brisk walk would help. Asteria straightened up, standing to her full height of 5'11" and ran her fingers through her voluminous red hair. Her light blue eyes shimmered between hue and colorlessness as her thoughts, and feet, carried her away from the madness of a house preparing for Halloween.

The wind whipped across the thick strands of Garrets silver coat. The light from the sliver moon was a bright streak down his back. Most predators craved to be cloaked in the darkness. Garret was not like most predators. To him it didn't matter if his prey could see him or not. What he hunted would never escape. His tongue licked salaciously at his mouth. He could almost taste the kill.

The forest was dark but it made no difference to Garret. His eyes could pierce the darkness and force it to reveal it's secrets. He prowled, hugging his enormous frame close to the ground. He stalked his prey. He sniffed the air, tasting the subtle flavors on his tongue. Dust, fresh tanned leather, slight mildew, a walnut fragrance which brought to mind the image of antlers. Garret shook his body, a tremor of delight traveling through his spine. A grin - if it could be called such - split his maw in a horizontal slash. If he had been in the light, the ivory daggers of his teeth would be seen gleaming.

A loud snort drew his attention. He peaked through the underbrush, the leaves whispering against his body. No further than 50 yards away a large stag stood in a small clearing. Garret drew his body up, tightening the muscles he would need. The stage raised its head, its ears standing high. Garret could see the thick cords of muscle tensing within the beast. It was going to run.

He burst from the underbrush. A flash of silver in the night as he collided with the buck. They rolled to the ground and the beast managed a mangled scream before Garret's teeth silenced him forever.

Garret had enjoyed the hunt. He licked the residual blood from his claws and his fur as he slowly walked through the woods. He was nearing the edge of the city. There he would use his training to remain undetected while he hunted a different prey.

"Don't fuck this up!" Asher had ordered. The sound replayed through Garret's mind like a haunting track. He solidified his focus and with a final lick of his sharpened digits, he returned to the ground. He was ready to be finished with this assignment so he poured his energy into a full-sprint. His powerful body tore through the woods with unbelievable speed.

Suddenly, he stopped. Crouching low he pricked his ears, his eyes narrowed to dangerous slits of yellow in the near dark. He inhaled quietly, testing the air for any scent which might settle the unease he felt. He blew through his nose - like a sneeze - and shook his head. "I am a GOD!" He said to himself. "I do not fear others. THEY fear ME." He growled low in his throat before throwing his head back and howling into the night.

Garret dug his claws into the soil beneath him and launched his powerful frame down a dirt path. Deep gouges of torn Earth were left in his wake as he exploded through the woods, asserting his dominance as the top predator in a world of inferior beings. He tore through the woods paying no mind to the noise he made as he progressed. He tried to ignore the prickles on the back of his neck but something deep within him knew: He was being followed.

Garret slid to a stop, his nails digging deep trenches as his momentum halted. He stood, rising to his transitioned height. When meeting with Asher in the woods Garret had been 6'2", after receiving his "communion" he now stood 8'1" bristling from head to tail in thick fur. Heavy blocks of muscle rippled as his anger flooded him. He bared his teeth, a rumble like a rockslide breaking free from his mouth. Strands of saliva dripped from his teeth. His ears twitched and flicked, listening for the slightest noise.

He heard nothing, could smell, nothing. His anger increased as his skin continued to prickle. He flexed his heavy claws as the realization dawned on him; he was being hunted.

Elizabeth 'Asteria' Madison passed through the antique looking 'old town' district of the city. She loved looking at the weathered stone buildings. Their soft-red clay bricks, edges rounded from years of elemental abuse, were comforting to her. She trailed her fingertips along the gritty stones as her stiletto heels clicked against the sidewalk.

When she had been a Freshman at University the high heels had been murder on her feet. Once, she had nearly snapped her ankle when the pointy heel slid between two blocks on the sidewalk. Now, they were a part of her. Her feet barely complained, and it was rare for her to ever lose her balance.

She passed "Shoe Pie" the local Cobbler shop. The locals got a kick out of the pun. Asteria rolled her eyes. Though she would never admit it to anyone, she liked the hokey atmosphere. It reminded her of her home.

Asteria shook her head, clearing the thoughts away. Now wasn't the time to get lost in a revelry of the past. She looked around suddenly. She hadn't noticed how dark it had become. Consulting her watch she discovered that she had been walking for well over two hours. The orange night lamps kicked on in unison. Asteria shivered and pulled her jacket tighter around herself.

It started with a tickle in the back of her mind. Then she could feel the tiny hairs on the back of her neck standing on end. When she was a child she had put her hand on a metal ball that made all of her hair stand on end. That had been a fun, playful experience. This time she did not feel the giddy excitement as she had then. This felt more like another experience altogether. An experience spelled out in physical and psychological wounds. Like blood beneath her fingernails, bruises on her skin, and tingling numb lips which come from screaming your lungs out. This was fear.

Asteria looked around. There was no one around. No people walking the old pathways. No noises hung in the air. No strange animals. Goosebumps spread across her arms and down her legs. A chill set upon her hanging in the air like an ethereal blanket wrapping around her. She shivered and started to walk again; faster. Her imagination chased her with terrifying images. She could feel the boney fingers of the monsters reaching for her, but the instant she looked behind herself there would be nothing. She walked faster still.

Panic blossomed in her mind. A little seed of doubt watered by fear had grown into a living organism. Whispers filled her mind. The taste of bile spilled onto her tongue. Her breathing became shallow and erratic. She shivered again.

Garret dodged to the side as a CRACK split the air. He scanned the area around him. He looked up into the trees his eyes piercing the veil of night but revealing nothing. He sniffed the air. He crinkled his nose as the smell of rotting meat, olives, and sour-grass burned his nostrils.

"Fucking, Oni scum." He growled low in his throat.

Another CRACK filled the air and Garret leapt to the side. Electric-fire sizzled through his arm. The tell-tale burn of silver. He gripped his bicep with his free-hand as he roared into the dark. The bristles of his coat stood on end as he unleashed his fury at his unseen enemy.

"COME OUT!" Garret spread his feet, widening his center of balance. "FIGHT ME!" He spread his fingers, the deadly sharp points of his claws held at the ready. "NOOOOOWWWWWW!" Spit flew from his mouth as he challenged his hunter. Garret would never back down from a fight. No matter what.

Garret reeled. A howl tore from his lips. He looked down and found just below his right shoulder a bolt of shimmering metal protruding from his chest. The projectile was easily three inches in diameter. It felt to be buried about four inches in his chest. Garret's arm hung limply at his side as the silver weapon filled his veins with liquid fire. It would take more than a single projectile to kill the werewolf, but the silver would leave him weakened and unable to use his right arm.

Garret's eyes scanned the trees once more. On the third brach of a tall Oak sat the creature. His skin was wrinkled and dotted with patches of mangy fur. His arms and legs were disproportionate to his size. Hard knots of muscle flexed beneath the loose folds. The Oni were very strong, fast, and notoriously hard to kill. They also traveled in packs.

The creature Garret laid his eyes upon was larger - more stocky - than a typical Oni. He was probably chosen specifically for this engagement. Werewolves weren't easy targets even by Oni standards. The Oni met Garret's gaze and smiled a gap toothed grin. These carnivorous creatures were blessed with a taste for meat, but cursed with dull, round, pointless teeth. They preferred their food fresh; screaming even.

The ogre lifted a gangling arm and pointed a large multi-jointed digit at the tree behind Garret. The werewolf struggled to look at the indicated area. He knew what he would find. He shivered even as he searched the close-knit branches. Sure enough, three other Oni sat, waiting eager for the command to descend upon their feast.

Garret drew in his breath and did the only thing he could think of, he howled with all his might.

Livia squeezed her fist tight feeling the warm gush of fresh blood. She dipped her forefinger into the pool and painted carefully upon the ground. It would not do to rush the work. Things had to be just so, just as they had appeared to her in her dream. They would come this way. The girl in front, the creature nipping at her heels. All Livia had to do was wait. Simple enough, except for the nervous tremors causing her muscles to jump.

She closed her eyes and brought to mind the intricate design. The small circle bound within overlapping curves. Stars dotted above the meridian of the glyph naming the purpose of the magic. Livia let her fingers glide over the design. The blood sank into the concrete. Vanishing from sight like rain on a thirsty desert. When her training had first begun, Livia feared that the vanished blood meant the spell would no longer work. Now she knew better.

She pulled the hood of her velvet robes further over her head after she finished her work. She retreated into the darkness, waited, and prayed. If her dream proved prophetic she would save a woman's life. If not. . . the girl would die. The key would be lost.

"At least I won't need to find out what a paragon is if that happens." Livia whispered to herself. She pulled her robes tighter around her body trying to keep the late August chill from leeching her focus. "Please." She prayed intently. "Please, let me save her."

Screams pierced the air, overlapped by the deep, mournful howl of a werewolf in danger. Livia's eyes opened wide at the realization that a much larger game was afoot. Her heart hammered in her chest even as the sound of footsteps slamming on concrete told her the time had come. It was now or never.

Now. Or. Never.

(To Be Continued)

I read every comment that is posted. I LOVE hearing from readers. You guys give me the inspiration to keep writing. With that being said, please vote and comment. Please, please, please.

I haven't written in a while. Been taking a hiatus to recuperate from the last project I had been working on. I hope that this installment re-awakens interest in this tale. For those of you who have not read Falling For A Girl, some of the characters herein are pulled from that world. These are two SEPARATE stories. You do not need to read one to understand the other. There is no magic in Falling For A Girl, just as the focus of this story is not upon a sorority.

I hope that you enjoy this chapter. There will be many more if interest is piqued.

Ciao,

BenevolentDCC


End file.
